


The Sweetness of You

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Avenger Loki, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Drink Spiking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Good Loki, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Insecurity, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Poor Loki, Post-Avengers (2012), Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wasn't affectionate by nature and Tony had gotten used to that. They might have been lovers for two years and might even have loved each other - but they didn't talk about it. Loki simply wasn't into public or even <i>private</i> displays of affection. It was just who he was, and Tony hadn't expected it to change.</p><p>Which was why, when his lover surprised him with a hug from behind - in the middle of an <i>Avengers party</i> - Tony was really fucking stunned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetness of You

**Author's Note:**

> I got so much achieved on the weekend writing-wise! And completing this oneshot was one of them. Yay! It's nice to write something so unconnected with ongoing stories when I can (and I have so many oneshot ideas I'm trying to clear them! Lol.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like it :)
> 
>  **p.s.** I don't condone drink spiking and it certainly isn't malicious in this story more like... rebuttal pranking. Just putting that out there first and foremost!

Loki was nuzzling his neck.

Loki was nuzzling his neck and hugging him from behind _in public_. The mage’s arms were wrapped around his waist and he was being pulled flush against his lover’s chest as Loki sighed happily against him.

“Um, Lokes,” Tony murmured while patting Loki’s hand gently, “you feeling okay?”

Loki hummed against him and pressed a sweet little kiss to his neck; Tony shivered and tried not to melt through the floor. His eyes had dropped closed slightly and he didn’t even care about the sniggers that Steve and Clint were smothering in their champagne glasses; he was going to _enjoy_ this.

Sure, Loki was probably going to fucking _murder_ someone tomorrow, but fuck, they’d been together two years and the best he could normally hope for from Loki was the mage standing a bit too close or crowding him against a wall.

Loki didn’t _do_ affection; yet here he was, surprise hugging Tony and pressing his hands to Tony’s stomach. Not to mention rubbing his nose and cheek all over the side of Tony’s face and neck like a cat.

It was fucking _bliss_ , okay?

It was too bad Tony had a God damn conscience.

Opening his eyes, he asked again, “Seriously, Lo’, what did you have? Are you feeling okay?” He scanned the room, trying to find Thor. “Is there a magic-user in the tower we don’t know about?”

“I’m happy,” Loki told him quietly and Tony froze, his eyes going wide at the soft confession. “Happy you’re mine. You’re happy you’re mine, Anthony?”

“I,” Tony cleared his throat, “yes, I am.”

Tony was rapidly revisiting his memory of the night, stopping and zeroing in on Clint’s gleefully wide smirk and hip flask. _Fuck_. He caught the archer’s eyes and mouthed ‘ _what did you do?_ ’ Clint grinned and made a tipping motion with the flask over his drink. He then _winked_ and turned away like the _asshole_ he was.

“Oookay, Loki,” Tony answered, planning _sweet fucking revenge_ later. “I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink from Barton’s _imported damn beverages_ and I-”

“You make me so happy,” Loki told him, his arms tightening as he bodily dragged Tony closer, making the engineer stumble. Loki made a pleased sort of purring noise. “Mine. My Anthony, my mortal, my _Tony_.”

Tony’s mouth felt slightly dry. It wasn’t that he didn’t know Loki cared about him, he _did_ , it was just that Loki didn’t naturally show it. His feelings were layered and subtle, his caring was only ever briefly felt. A kiss on his forehead when Tony was almost asleep, fingers carding through his hair in the morning that they both mutually ignored when it was over. Little unguarded things.

Loki would smile at him sometimes too; soft and beautiful and unbearably tender - but they never talked about it. They lived together and they slept together. Loki always soothed his muscles and wiped him clean after making him scream with pleasure. He took care of him with the utmost perfection and called him _'worthy of a Prince'_. It was his highest form of compliment and something Tony didn’t tease him for, if only to hear him say it again.

It was the closest he’d ever come to an ‘ _I love you_ ’ and Tony was okay with that. He was happy with knowing that Loki wouldn’t hold his hand or kiss his cheek, but that Loki cared for him in other ways. Loki lifted his sleeping form from the lab and tucked him into bed. Loki gently healed his wounds and chastised him with a fine shake in his normally steady hands.

Loki loved him and he loved Loki, they just... didn’t talk about it and God, they didn’t _show_ it. Not like _this_.

People weren’t even really looking at them, well, apart from the original Avengers who were well aware of how their relationship worked - and were _taking photos, oh God_. The women were also cooing. Loki was going to _decimate the tower_ when he woke up tomorrow and saw the footage.

“Loki...” Tony started, looking around the room and hoping for an exit. He needed to drag Loki’s drunken ass somewhere secluded until he became sober again. 

Shifting slightly, Tony tried to take a step that would lead them away from the party, but it was like pushing against gravity. He almost sprung back into Loki’s body; the hold of his arms was so strong.

“No,” Loki told him with all the petulance of the very drunk, and all the command of an expectant Prince.

“I’m not going anywhere, Loki,” Tony told him, amused despite himself. “Not without you, now come on.” He tried again, but while the resistance wasn’t as bad, he still wasn’t going anywhere fast. He forced down the urge to sigh. “Loki?"

“Happy. Here.” Loki told him firmly, a significant pause placed between the words. Loki’s body also curved even further around him as he squeezed Tony softly. Hugging and holding him in a full body motion of possession.

Tony didn’t even hide his smile. He moved his hands down to cover and stroke Loki’s. He did lower his voice slightly though, “I know, but you can cuddle me better in bed. We’ll get under the blankets and go to sleep, just you and me. Doesn’t that sound better?”

It sure as hell sounded better to Tony. He _loved_ a clingy, purring Loki but he’d much rather have Loki happy and cuddly in his arms _in their bed_. He didn’t have a problem with public displays of affection, but he knew Loki did. He wanted to remember this _fondly_ in the morning, rather than have it be clouded by Loki’s utter fury and embarrassment when he woke up.

The sooner he got Loki out of here, the quicker he’d be able to calm his lover tomorrow.

It took Loki a good moment, his fogged brain ticking things over before he huffed out a breath and nodded against Tony’s neck. _Thankfully_ he didn’t suggest magic and force Tony to talk him out of _that_ disaster, but he also wouldn’t let Tony go. It was a _long_ shuffle to the elevator, full of giggles from surrounding guests and a heavy mage leaning against his back.

But, then again, he also got a humming, half-singing Loki in his ear and that was kind of worth everything.

No one tried to stop them either, and Tony hit the button with minimal fuss. It was as they were waiting and Loki’s hands had started to stroke up and down his stomach in a _slightly_ provocative manner that Loki drawled directly in his ear, “Annnnnthony.”

“Yeah, Lokes?”

He felt a soft kiss against his skin before the words were sighed out the way someone would sigh out a fond admission. “I almost didn’t date you.”

If Tony had of been walking, he probably would have fallen over, he was so shocked. “ _What?_ ”

“Mortal,” he chided or explained, Tony wasn’t sure. “Mortals are so... you’re so _boring_.”

Nothing more was forthcoming and he waited a good few seconds.

“Well, gee, _thanks_ ,” Tony grumbled, the elevator doors opening before he led them inside. “Nothing like being told I’m fucking _dull_ ,” he muttered under his breath, almost missing Loki’s next words.

“Glad I did,” Loki nuzzled him again. “Glad you’re mine. Glad you make me...” he seemed to bury his head a little; his next words could barely be made out and probably only because his ear was so close to Loki’s mouth. “I’m _happy_.”

Tony’s heart fucking melted; it was impossible to stop it from happening.

“ _Loki_ ,” he breathed, not even sure what to say, but his chest felt like a supernova, his body filled with so much triumph and joy at those words.

His lover was happy because of him. How could he do anything but _glow_ at hearing that?

There was a good minute of silence before Loki started up again. His nose was in Tony’s hair now and one of his hands had snuck up to join it. Tony missed the feeling of being enclosed in the mage’s arms, even if he _did_ love having his hair played with. “Handsome and pretty.”

“So now it’s just my looks?” Tony teased slightly, even while flushing at the compliments.

“So good,” Loki continued softly as if he hadn’t heard but Tony went still, feeling the first thread of worry.

“Loki...”

There had been a lot of problems in the beginning, arguments about good and evil, right and wrong. Loki had been a prisoner when he’d come here and Loki had spent a good portion of their first year together swinging between self-loathing and guilt about being with Tony, and a desperate need to prove he was worth Tony’s good faith and affection.

Loki’s ocean of insecurities and personal issues were hard enough to wade through on a good day, Tony wasn’t sure he could navigate the drunk and maudlin version.

“I like...” Loki fingers twisted in his hair and he paused, “I like you being good. You make _me_ good.” He felt a smile against his cheek, a brush of lips and a whisper, “I like being good for you. I like your smile when it’s mine, all for me.”

 _Oh God_. “Loki,” Tony told him, “you _are_ good; it’s not down to _me_. You’re an Avenger, you’re-”

“ _You_ ,” he insisted, the hand coming down from Tony’s hair to drape over his shoulder and wrap around his chest. “Never been... not until _you_.” Loki’s fingers dug in slightly and Tony was reeled back until he was plastered against Loki. His words were a whisper, filled with a fear he’d never normally let show, “Don’t leave.”

Tony wanted to turn in his arms, but knew it wasn’t possible. He just worked his hand under Loki’s instead, linking their fingers and doing his best not to wince when Jotun strength almost crushed his bones. “I’m not going anywhere, Loki, okay?”

The silence lasted for a heartbeat before Loki’s almost childish question came out, “Promise?”

“Yes,” Tony answered instantly, dismissing thoughts of battles and mortality in favour of what he _could_ control. He loved Loki, and it was going to take that, take _death_ to separate him from the mage. 

Loki relaxed at his words, Tony could tell; the grip on his hand loosened, the arm around his waist became less rigid, oh and _Loki started leaning his weight on him again_. “Um, Loki,” Tony started, his voice slightly strained.

“I’ll give you the apple,” Loki told him dreamily. 

Tony frowned; he didn’t even think they owned fruit. “Yeah, well, despite what Clint tells you an apple a day does _not_ keep you healthy with my kind of lifestyle.”

“Dress you in jewels,” Loki continued, unconcerned by or possibly not hearing Tony’s comment. “Dress you in green, _my_ green. Watch you and want you and you’re _mine_.”

Tony shook his head, amused at Loki’s nonsensical rambling as he dragged him out of the elevator and onto the penthouse floor. Loki was completely _trashed_ and he was _adorable_. Tony was glad that they were alone and wouldn’t be interrupted so he could enjoy this; enjoy his lover the _happy_ drunk.

“Come on, Lo’,” Tony encouraged. “We’ll head to the bed.” He patted Loki’s hand. “We can cuddle more when we’re lying down.”

“You’re...” he began murmuring a mash of words in what Tony was going to assume was Asgardian. He’d never heard Loki speak it before, it was kind of... pretty in a weird way. Loki kissed his neck when he finished.

Tony smiled at the expectant pause. “Wasn’t my language, babe. No idea what you just said.” Loki made a little huffing noise and Tony strained his neck just enough to see a pout on that slightly flushed face. He didn’t get to do more before Loki’s arms took a firm grip around his waist and _lifted him into the fucking air_. “Loki!” He yelped. “Put me down!”

“No,” Loki answered while walking them, semi-steadily towards the bedroom. Tony would normally have absolute trust in Loki’s strength, coordination and ability to keep him from injury. Drunk? Not so much. “You’re _mine_.”

“Yes, yes, I am. Not denying that but-fuck, watch out for that vase!” Tony winced as the thing wobbled but otherwise remained standing. It was a gift from Pepper before they’d been a couple and Loki had always hated it. “I know you don’t like the thing but-”

“It came from _her_ ,” Loki almost growled.

Tony blinked. “Pepper? I thought you got along? Wait.” His eyes widened and he couldn’t stop from smirking as well as feeling a little twinge of satisfaction. He’d jokingly accused Loki of it from the beginning and now he had the beginnings of _proof_. “Are you _jealous?_ ”

“You were _hers_ ,” he muttered petulantly, “you’re mine, but you were _hers_.”

Loki sniffed, sounding miffed at the very idea. Tony also felt the grip around him spasm, a true sign of how deep that reaction went. He normally didn’t have time or tolerance for Loki’s possessive bullshit, but when it was paired with an almost nasal whine and general drunken cuteness, he was willing to let it slide. After all, they both knew Loki had ample evidence that Tony was only interested in him - it was just Loki’s natural insecurities flaring up because of the alcohol. Fuck knew Tony could be a whiny little shit when he got too many scotches into a bad day.

Tony patted Loki’s hand, glad that they were almost at the bedroom. “I’m yours now, Loki and I’m not interested in Pepper like that anymore.”

“She _lost_ you,” the words were almost a purr, a deep, pleased rumble that made Tony shiver as it was said against his ear. “Migard’s bright treasure all _mine_.” 

Tony suddenly found it hard to breathe, the air knocked out of him by Loki’s words. “W-What?”

“The bright, bright mortal, my treasure and _brilliant_ , an envy of worlds and,” he felt a kiss to his neck, “handsome. My Prince of Midgard. My heart, my lovely, perfect love.”

Tony’s heart was pounding and he had to swallow a few times, but even then he still felt like the world had tilted off its axis. “You... I. Loki. You.” He closed his eyes and let out a shaking breath. The words he needed to say were hard to force out, the word _love_ rattling around his head even when he knew it was being spilled under the influence and without Loki’s permission. It could just be an _overdramatic spiel_ for all he knew. “You should have a sleep. We should _both_ have a sleep.”

_And a drink, I need a fucking drink._

“I love you, my Anthony. _Love_ you. Don’t, couldn’t- _nothing_ without you,” Loki rambled against his ear, taking the last few steps into the bedroom and finally putting Tony down.

Tony didn’t even notice. _I love you. I love you. I love you_. The words were stuck on repeat, he heard Loki waxing further fucking _poetry_ about Tony, about how he cared for him, needed him, _would destroy worlds for him_ , but Tony just couldn’t get his mind to click past that one phrase. That _coveted_ phrase he’d never thought he’d get.

“Anthony? _Anthony?_ ” Fingers caught his chin and turned Tony’s face until he was staring at a wide eyed Loki who was watching him with a mixture of nervousness and hope. “I...” his eyes fell away before coming back to Tony. He looked open and vulnerable in a way Tony had never seen. _What the fuck had Clint put in that drink??_ “I-”

“Hey,” Tony cut in, reaching up and placing a hand over the one that was cupping his face. The other went to Loki’s neck as he confessed, “It’s okay, I love you too,” he smiled softly, “I always have, you big idiot.”

The smile that broke across Loki’s face had _dimples_ ; honest to God _dimples_ and it looked like the sun had been lit inside him. Loki pulled him into a kiss that was slightly clumsy but still damn perfect. Tony moved both hands to Loki’s cheeks and not only gentled but corrected the kiss for the few moments it lasted.

“Come on,” he told his drunken lover when they pulled apart. “Let’s get into bed.”

It showed how far gone he was that Loki didn’t even find that _remotely_ sexual he just started pulling Tony around to one side of the mattress. It took a bit of shuffling and some coaxing to get them out of their dress clothes, but in the end Tony was in boxers while Loki was naked - as he always was at night.

He was surprised, although he didn’t know why he was at this point, when Loki burrowed right into him, wrapping himself around Tony as if he was a giant teddybear. Tony could only chuckle softly and cuddle him back, using his free hand to stroke fingers through Loki’s hair.

“You are going to hate everything in the morning,” Tony sighed sadly. “Including this.”

Loki didn’t contradict him; he just made a soft snuffling sound as he buried his nose in Tony’s neck. Loki’s palms were on his back and their legs were tangled together. Loki was holding him as close as physically possible and Tony just shook his head, a permanent and affectionate smile on his face as he looked down at his clinging lover. He kept stroking his fingers through Loki’s locks, sighing happily at the innocent and enjoyable feel of being wrapped around his lover in a way that Loki rarely allowed. Loki wasn’t the kind to linger together, even in the aftermath. Sometimes they’d drift together in the night and wake up not unlike this, but Loki was always quick to untangle them, or quick to move it into morning sex.

Tony didn’t mind the latter and he just figured the former was a part of who Loki was; he just didn’t like a lot of demonstrative touching. Tony accepted that and stole it when he could - like when Loki occasionally pulled Tony to lean against him in the evenings. Loki _liked_ displaying that kind of regal possession over Tony and Tony liked the feel of knowing he was something vaguely treasured. 

Tony was absently, fondly remembering the few times they’d done something like this when Loki drew him back from his thoughts.

“You can’t leave,” his lover told him quietly. 

His voice had gained the kind of softness that indicated he wasn’t far from sleep. Whatever he’d been spiked with, it was obviously hitting him hard; probably because, as far as Tony could tell, Loki wasn’t much of a drinker. His voice was also filled with a thread of genuine need and fear, something that Loki wouldn’t normally be caught _dead_ revealing. It made Tony’s heart _ache_ ; it also made him want to do anything in his power to keep Loki safe and from getting hurt. He knew though, with painful certainty, that one way or another he _would_ leave Loki. He was mortal. His timer would be up sooner than either of them wanted.

But he didn’t tell Loki that, instead, he promised his dozing lover, “I’m not going anywhere, Lokes.”

Loki made a pleased sort of sigh and gave a mumble that made Tony shiver from the delicate feel of it on his neck. Loki didn’t seem to notice as he soon fell asleep, lost to the world but holding Tony no less fiercely in his relaxed state. Tony just smiled and stayed quiet, stroking his lover’s hair and skin as he looked down at the mage with affection.

 _Thanks Clint_ , he silently thought. _You’re fucking **dead** \- but thanks._

He loved his prickly asshole of a Jotun, but even he liked hearing those confessions, feeling those touches and knowing that Loki would miss him when he was gone.

But everything would be back to normal tomorrow, the affection would disappear again and their emotions would go back to being left unstated - but for now, he had tonight. 

Tony let out a slightly sad breathe at the thought before closing his eyes. He let himself drift off to sleep, knowing the party would be taken care of and being unwilling to leave his lover when he’d been asked to stay. 

He also ignored everything that sung of the disaster that would hit him and the rest of the tower in the morning. Because Tony knew, when Loki woke up and realised what had happened, it wasn’t going to be pretty for anyone.

_Let’s hope the place is still standing in the morning._

* * *

Tony woke up to the sound of pained groaning and hissed curses. He blinked his eyes open to find Loki’s face buried in his shoulder while the rest of his lover’s body was draped over his chest. He felt a wave of fondness as the memories from last night came back, but it didn’t last long as a grimace soon sharply followed over what he knew was going to happen _now_.

“What _vile_ ,” Loki roughly groaned, his words fading into something unintelligible in places, “was _that?_ ”

“Now, Loki,” Tony began, keeping his voice very soft. “Before you start-”

But Tony didn’t get any further before Loki’s hand was blindly raised and gesturing. A slightly crackling green glow leapt from his fingers and trickled into Loki’s form. Tony recognised it as the hangover spell Loki only ever gave him when he admitted he was stupid for getting drunk and promised all manner of things with his mouth in recompense.

Tony screwed up his face; only just keeping one eye peeked open as he prepared for arma-fucking-geddon.

Loki didn’t disappoint. He went tense as a bowstring before abruptly pushing off and away from Tony. He stared at him, his face scrambling for a mask but unable to stop the horror, fury and mortification that was filling his eyes and sending his face even paler than usual. Tony only just managed to dart his hand out and grab Loki’s wrist, keeping him on the bed. “Loki-”

“It did not _happen_ ,” Loki forced out through gritted teeth. “When I find...” his eyes cleared, holy vengeance burning in those emeralds. “ _Barton_.”

Tony quickly pushed himself over to Loki, hoping to stop Clint from getting killed and stop Loki from losing all the ground he’d made as an Avenger. “Loki, calm down. Okay?”

“ _Calm down?_ ” He hissed. “After what that _craven_ archer has _dared_ to-”

Tony kissed him, carefully and with some small worry he would be rebuffed after the events of the previous night. Loki was still tense and while he didn’t respond, he didn’t shove Tony away. Tony kept their mouths pressed together for a few long moments before he pulled back and told the mage. “He was an ass, yeah, and we’ll get him back, but just take a minute to cool down.”

“His behaviour was _deplorable_ ,” Loki spat, but there was something else in his voice, or rather, something skittering in his eyes that let Tony realise what was really being said. _**My** behaviour was deplorable_. Loki was angry at Clint, yeah, but he was also funnelling all his emotions, all of Tony’s _attention_ on that situation so that he wouldn’t dig any deeper and see what Loki was really saying.

_He’s shit fucking petrified about what happened last night._

It made Tony’s heart hurt, it made him wanted to pull Loki into his arms and hug all his concerns away, confess how much he liked all their touches, liked and _meant_ his confessions to the other. It fucking _sucked_ that the last thing Loki would be accepting right now was that kind of affection.

“You know, what happened-”

“ _Will not be spoken of_ ,” the snapped decree made something in Tony’s chest flare, a spark of hurt and a _flame_ of fury. 

“Oh, really?” Tony narrowed his eyes. “Well hate to break it to you, _babe_ , but it’s not a one way street.” Loki’s eyes narrowed, but Tony just kept a firm hold on Loki’s wrist. “You said a lot of things last night and we aren’t just letting them _linger_ unmentioned.”

_Not like everything else that I’ve let you get away with before._

Loki made a scoffing noise and ripped free of Tony’s hold, moving to leave the bed - but something in Tony had cracked, had lapped up all those affectionate words and wasn’t letting Loki leave it like this. He’d spent their whole relationship acquiescing to Loki’s need for distance - well now _Loki_ had spilled his heart all over the floor and Tony wasn’t letting it go unacknowledged.

“So you’re saying you _don’t_ love me?” Loki froze on the edge of the bed and Tony swallowed around his pounding heart. “Because if you get off this bed and don’t let us talk about this, I’m going to take it that everything you said to me was a lie.”

Tony could see Loki clenching his fists, his back a tense line of muscle as he stared at the darkened window and stayed silent. He also _stayed_ in the room and that was enough to make the vice loosen around Tony’s heart.

“Okay,” Tony breathed out, “okay, so you meant it, or well, it was true, what you said-”

“I can lie _perfectly well_ when intoxicated,” Loki ground out and made Tony’s mouth snap shut and pain flash across his face, but Loki wasn’t done. “I... however, I...” he forced out an angry breath and admitted, “I did not lie to _you_.”

_You do love me._

Tony's smile broke out wide across his face and he couldn’t stop himself from crawling along the bed and putting his hands on Loki’s sides. Loki didn’t flinch, the mattress having revealed Tony’s actions long before he reached the mage. Tony just pressed a soft kiss to his back before moving to his shoulder.

“I didn’t lie either,” Tony told him, his chin pressed to Loki’s shoulder as he sat on his knees behind his lover.

Loki let out a controlled breath as his limbs slowly began to loosen. “I still caused embarrassment, I didn’t mean-”

“Embarrassment?” Tony was truly perplexed. “When?”

Loki paused before continuing, “In front of your team mates.” He could hear the scowl in Loki’s voice. “You needed to remove me, rightly so, I was so...” he sounded truly appalled with himself, “ _indiscreet_.”

“Loki,” he almost laughed, but pressed another kiss to Loki’s skin to smother it. How could he have gotten it so wrong? “ _I_ didn’t give a flying fuck about what you were doing. I liked it, actually.”

His lover turned his head, finally looking at Tony and frowning with such confusion. “Then why did you rush us away so quickly? I remember the laughter; I remember what I _did_ -”

“Yeah, no.” Tony shook his head. “I’ve been caught having sex in public, Loki, what we did didn’t bother me at all.” Loki scowled, the way he always did when he learned of or had to listen to information on Tony’s past flings or romantic interests. “I got us the hell out of there because it would and _does_ bother you.”

The emotions fell off of Loki’s face, his mask sliding in place and leaving nothing but contemplative green eyes staring at him, _holding_ his gaze and feeling like a physical weight. Tony swallowed. “Uh, Loki?”

His lover just turned towards him, making Tony have to scoot back slightly but all Loki did was lean forward and kiss him, kiss Tony with _intent_ while making him edge towards the centre of the bed. Tony just smiled and refrained from laughing at the familiarity of the motions.

 _It’s always sex with you when feelings happen_ , he thought with a rush of amused tenderness for the other man as Loki’s hands slid over his chest and their mouths caressed each other. Tony didn’t try to fight it though; he just pulled Loki down and enjoyed the feeling of their bodies coming together.

All and all, Loki’s reaction to it wasn’t as bad as he’d thought it was going to be.

* * *

Well, mostly.

Tony didn't forget about it over the following two weeks. _Clint_ certainly didn’t either when he was found hanging upside down from the side of the tower in a purple mankini a few days later and cursing black and blue about Loki. The best part was that no matter what clothing he put on they kept changing into that one piece monstrosity. It had taken twenty-four hours for the spell to wear off but Loki had seemed satisfied - if mildly disappointed they hadn’t been called to assemble during that period.

Otherwise, everything continued as normal, although Natasha and JARVIS did make a nice, secret video log of Loki cuddling him. He only watched it once and had ended up grinning so damn wide and with such a pleasant almost painful warmth in his chest that he'd sworn he wouldn’t do it again for a _long_ while.

Loki had also been surprisingly tactile in bed since that morning, pressing kisses to his skin more readily in the aftermath and holding him for long minutes before letting go and leaving the bed.

It was nice. _Really_ nice and Tony was happy to have the inclusion of it.

He hadn’t expected anything else to come of it. He hadn’t even gained _teasing_ from the other Avengers, just small smiles whenever Loki wasn’t around. Tony just grinned back; a joy in his chest that couldn’t be dimmed, especially not after those morning confessions; the _real_ expressions of Loki’s feelings, despite his drunken ramblings.

_I didn’t lie._

Tony was smiling and yawning into his coffee as he stood by the kitchen counter, pondering what to have for breakfast and thinking about Loki - he was _always_ thinking about Loki - when he felt his lover's magic rush across his skin in the way that signified Loki had teleported. His lover and Thor had been off-world for a few days and he was turning to greet him when he felt arms slide around his waist as he was pulled into Loki’s arms.

Tony went tense and his eyes flew wide. “Loki?”

_Fuck, was he drunk **again**?_ They weren't even _alone_. Bruce was also in the kitchen and Steve and Sam had been talking at the table - but everything had fallen quiet at Loki’s appearance.

“Good morning, Anthony.” There wasn’t a single slur in his words as he rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony swallowed. “Morning. Um.”

He didn’t even know what to say, especially when the _last_ thing he wanted to do was _lose_ these kinds of hugs.

“You like these gestures, don’t you?” And there was a tiny thread of insecurity that Tony was quick to squash by melting into the mage.

“Yeah, yeah, I love ‘em.” He tilted his head back to rest on his lover’s shoulder before turning to bury his nose in his neck. “How’s things in Asgard?”

Loki hummed. “Well enough. Tell me, Anthony, have you eaten yet?”

“Nope,” he answered, “was trying to decide on what to have. Why? Got something in mind?” He felt something change in the air around them, in the _feel_ of Loki’s hold. Something had tightened, a fine tension slipping over his lover and making Tony frown. “Lokes?”

“I do have something.” He unwrapped one hand to present it, palm up, for Anthony to observe. He frowned, watching as Loki’s magic sprung up and formed a sparkling ball before disappearing. In its place was an apple, a _gold_ apple.

Tony narrowed his eyes and was tempted to lean forward just to poke it. “Alien fruit, huh? Not gonna fuck with my poor mortal body is it?”

Loki’s hand dug into his stomach slightly before releasing as he answered, “It is... it is an important delicacy on Asgard.”

“Uh huh,” Tony murmured, curious but not quite willing to reach for it when it meant moving out of Loki’s arms.

“It is-”

The sound of a plate dropping to the floor halted Loki and made them both turn to Bruce. He was staring at the fruit with eyes the size of saucers before darting his gaze between Tony and Loki with shock. Loki had stiffened but Tony was just confused. “Bruce, you okay?”

“Y-Yes,” Bruce actually squeaked. “Sorry, I, erm.” He didn’t even finish just turned on his heel, gesturing an equally confused Sam and Steve out of the room with him. “We’ll just leave.”

Tony watched them go before trying to shift to catch Loki’s face, but the mage wasn’t letting him. “Ooookay, what is the deal with the gold apple?”

“I am in love with you,” Loki announced, the words punching a hole through Tony’s chest. “And you are fond of me too-”

“Love you, you idiot, I _love you too_.”

He felt Loki press his smile in a kiss to Tony’s neck. “And I don’t want you to be lost to me through time, death, or the distance of realms.”

“Neither do I, but what does-”

“You said you are not going anywhere. You promised you would stay with me.” He swallowed loud enough to hear and drew his hand and the apple in so that it was right before Tony. “This will allow you to stay with me... eternally.”

Tony stared at the fruit, echoing hollowly, “...Eternally.”

“It will make you like myself and Thor. It will make you... as near to an immortal as I am.” He shuffled closer, his chest plastering to Tony’s back. “I told you that night that I would give you an apple and I told you that morning that I did not lie about anything. This is my offer to you, Anthony, a life by my side, a _long_ life by my side, if you wish it.”

Tony was stunned, cut to the core with incredulity at the _weight_ of the offer before him. He was so busy trying to wrap his head around it, that he didn’t say a thing, he just stood there, staring at the fruit that would change his life more completely than anything ever had before.

He didn’t even _think_ about what his silence might be doing to Loki.

“I understand if you need to consider such a decision...” Loki softly told him, disappointment and sadness impossible to keep from his voice as he started to pull away. Tony darted out his hand and grabbed Loki’s arm, keeping him where he was.

“This is huge for me,” Tony told him, “bigger than loving you, bigger than holding or kissing you in public. This is... this is outliving my friends and possibly even the _Earth_.”

“Yes,” Loki quietly answered, “it means thousands of years of life, rather than a mere few more decades.”

“And what if we break up? What if we _fuck up?_ What if I-”

Loki kissed the back of his neck. “I would not regret giving you this gift. You are a brilliant mind, Anthony Stark, and deserve all the life you can gain. Our relationship might crumble, but my heart will still enjoy all the years spent as your lover.”

Tony nodded slowly. His mind rushing through probabilities and snagging on conclusions he’d made years ago when he’d half-heartedly tried looking for a means of getting himself immortality. He’d already known he was selfish enough to snatch it. Already known that everyone died one way or another, known that _Loki_ had been the single most crucial fixture in his world for a long time.

“Okay,” he breathed out, feeling relief and giddiness starting to bubble in his chest. “Okay, Loki.”

“Okay?” Loki questioned, not quiet seeming to grasp it yet.

Tony squeezed Loki’s arm and let his excitement bleed into his voice. “Okay, I’m in, immortality it is. I’ll take an apple for breakfast, I’ll take _you_ forever, I’ll-”

Loki broke free from him before spinning Tony on the spot and dragging him into an almost agonisingly painful kiss. Loki pressed close to him, breaking the embrace only to pepper kisses over his face before catching his lips once more and hauling him in until Tony’s arms were wrapped around Loki’s neck.

When they pulled back, Loki was smiling in a way he’d never seen before; he was smiling as if there was _nothing_ wrong in the world, as if he was perfectly... happy.

And Tony just watched him; feeling like all the mistakes in his life meant nothing in the face of his lover’s unbridled joy.

 _Huh_ , Tony thought, a feeling flooding his chest that wasn’t as foreign as it had been for so many years, _I feel happy too._

**Author's Note:**

> I am caught in all the _established relationship feels_ at the moment. I don't know what's going on!! I mean, I'm not exactly _complaining_ , but where is all my pining get-togethers?? :| I hope you can all forgive me! Haha.


End file.
